


Admit It

by E_V_E



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_V_E/pseuds/E_V_E
Summary: Eve has listened to Villanelle's message over and over again. Post 3x03 fic
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 29
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

_Admit it Eve, you wish I was here_. I had lost count of how many times I had listened to that message. The pink heart lay next to my pillow as I pressed the button wanting to hear Villanelle’s voice once again. What was it about her that intrigued me so much? Most importantly, how could I kiss her and let my emotions take over? How weak did that make me look in front of her? 

I sighed out into my pillow and turned around so I was facing the window to my apartment. I could hear the cars passing by and I prayed that sleep would overcome me so I could be free of my racing thoughts. The moonlight was shining through my window and I froze for a second when I heard something moving near my closet. My heart started racing in my chest and I could feel every beat as the sound behind me grew louder. The sound of my closet door opening had me flipping over and my eyes widened when I saw the silhouette of someone standing in the dark. 

My eyes darted around frantically for anything I could use for a weapon and the only thing I could find was the pink heart laying on my pillow. I quickly picked it up and fisted it in my hand ready to throw it if the intruder stepped any further towards me. 

“Twenty-six,” a voice said just above a whisper and my eyes widened. I would recognize that voice anywhere. That soft, soothing voice that I longed to hear for months. Twenty-six? What the hell did that mean? Was she giving me twenty-six seconds to run before she tried to kill me? 

“Villanelle?” I asked shakily, my heart still racing in my chest. I threw the sheet off my bare legs and let my feet hit the cool floor. 

“Don’t move,” she said firmly, stepping out of the closet and into the moonlight. The light hit her face and I couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she looked. Her perfect skin, her plump lips, and her fierce cat like eyes came into view and my breath hitched. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and I gulped as she continued to step closer towards me until she was standing right in front of me. 

My eyes looked her up and down slowly waiting for her to say something. I was at a loss of words. What could I possibly say to her right now? Especially after I made a complete fool out of myself on the bus? Who the hell attacks someone and a second later kisses them? 

“I guess I was right, huh?” she asked smugly, motioning with her eyes towards the pink heart still gripped in my hand. _Admit it Eve, you wish I was here_. She stepped forward again completely invading my personal space and I inhaled subconsciously taking in her scent. _Smell me, Eve._

“Don’t come any closer,” I said just above a whisper. My voice shook slightly and immediately gave away how nervous I was. 

“Or what? You’re going to kiss me again?” she asked as a smile spread across her face. 

“Screw you,” I muttered out as she tilted her head back and chuckled. 

“You’re going to have to place another battery into that heart with the amount of times you’ve played my message,” she said leaning down resting her hands on her knees. Her eyes were level with mine and I gulped once again as she invaded my personal space. 

I stared down at the pink heart in my hand and immediately felt my cheeks start to burn. She was in the closet the entire time I had played her message over and over again. 

“Why did you play it so many times?” she asked her voice dropping down an octave. I scooted back in my bed as she continued to stare into my wide eyes. What could I possibly say to her that was convincing? 

“I...,” I started to say but was left completely speechless. I had been caught red handed and there was no way of getting out of it. 

“Did you like feeling my body on top of yours?” she asked smirking as she kicked off her shoes. My eyes knitted confused as to why she would do that. She shrugged off her sweatshirt leaving her in nothing but a lace bra. She slowly slid her jeans down her legs and I couldn’t help but stare at her smooth legs. 

“What are you doing?” I asked scooting further back on the bed. My back hit the wall and I winced slightly as I hit my head. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” she asked placing one of her knees on the bed giving me a better look at her toned legs and thighs. I quickly looked away not wanting to hear any more smug remarks from her. 

“I know you want me, Eve. _Admit it_ ,” she said crawling over towards me like a lion waiting to devour its prey. 

“You know the only reason I kissed you was to stop you from hurting me, right?” I asked trying to sound superior. 

“Oh really?” she asked yanking me down onto the bed in one swift motion. I yelped out as my head hit the pillow and she climbed on top of me once again. How did she move so fast? My chest rose up and down rapidly as she straddled me and pinned my arms above my head. Her warm skin against my stomach and thighs was lighting a fire inside of my body and there was nothing I could to stop it. I squirmed trying to free myself from her grip but she just laughed and held me down firmly. 

“Does Niko drive you crazy like this?” she asked and I stared into her eyes as her head dipped down into the crook of my neck inhaling deeply. My body shivered as her nose and lips ghosted my skin and I couldn’t help but sigh out gently. 

“Don’t...don’t talk about my husband,” I said shakily. She moved her head to the other side of my neck and proceeded to inhale deeply once again making the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up. 

“Does he talk dirty to you?” she asked bringing her lips up to my ear. My body shook slightly at the warm sensation of her breath in my ear. Niko and I had.... I guess what you would call a normal sex life? I mean we didn’t get crazy or try anything new in bed. It was just slow and normal each time. Except for that one time. 

I rubbed my legs together and couldn’t believe how wet I was. I was amazed how Villanelle could have this effect on me and she hadn’t even really done anything to me. She was just straddling me with her head tucked into my neck and here I was, wetter than I could remember ever being. 

“But most importantly,” she said bringing her face back up, “does he make you orgasm over and over again until you’re begging him to stop?” she asked and I couldn’t take it anymore. I reached up to capture her lips with mine but she immediately pulled her lips away from mine. 

I knitted my eyebrows up towards her and she slowly shook her head back and forth. 

“Admit it,” she said in a low whisper. She released my hands from her grip and sat up resting her wait completely on my lower half. 

“Admit what?” I asked sitting up slightly only for her to push me back down. Her warm hand came in contact with my upper chest and I closed my eyes at how good it felt. 

“You know what,” she said running her finger down between the valley of my breasts. She tugged on my tank top lightly bringing my bare breasts into view before she let the shirt go. Her finger trailed down my body until she was trailing the top of my shorts lightly. Her finger traced back and forth just above my panty line and I squirmed underneath her touch. 

“I...” I stuttered out knowing exactly what she wanted me to say. She wanted me to admit that I wanted her. Why did she have to be like this? It was so obvious that I _wanted_ her. She just wanted the upper hand as usual and to be in control. My blood began to boil thinking this was just a game to her. I had never been sexually attracted to another female before this and here she was toying with me. Did she not see how much I was struggling? Was everything a power trip to her? 

“Get off,” I said trying to shove her to the side but she grabbed my arms once again and held them down. 

“Do you get off making me feel like _shit_?” I asked and her eyes knitted down towards me clearly not understanding what I meant. 

“This is all just a game to you isn’t it? You come here to seduce me and then what, huh? Get me to admit that I feel something for you and then what?” I ask as tears brimmed my eyes. All my emotions were coming to the surface and I couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. I struggled against her grip with more force and wanted nothing more than to crawl into a closet and disappear. How in the world did I end up here? 

“Stop,” she said firmly and that only angered me more as I fought against her with more force. 

“You think this is just a game to me?” she asked raising her voice, “No woman has _ever_ made me feel the way I do about you,” she said and I stopped struggling against her as her chest rose up and down rapidly. 

“You expect me to believe that when you _shot me_?” I asked raising my voice right back towards her. 

“You’re one to talk, you _stabbed_ me!” she exclaimed like her actions were justified. 

“I...I didn’t mean to do that. I regretted it the second I did it and tried to help you but you...you left me there to _die_ after you shot me. You don’t care about me,” I said shaking my head as I stopped fighting against her. This was the first real conversation we’ve ever had and I sighed out because of course it was a fight. 

“Eve, I've regretted shooting you _every_ single day. It’s not exactly a nice feeling when someone you love rejects you. When someone hurts me, my instinct is to automatically hurt them back,” she said staring down at me as her eyes glanced back and forth between mine. 

“Villanelle, you know nothing about me, how could you possibly be in love with me?” I sigh as she loosens her grip on my arms letting them go completely. 

“I _know_ you. You may think I don’t but I do. I see the kind of woman you are and that’s immediately what drew me towards you in the first place. You are strong, independent, loyal, passionate, and honest. You don’t take shit from anyone, you stand up for yourself, and you have a beautiful heart. How could I not fall in love with you?” she asked bringing her hand up to cup my cheek. 

I leaned into her touch as my eyes closed and rubbed my cheek softly into her hand. Her touch was so warm and inviting and my walls were beginning to crumble once again. 

“You know I've never kissed a woman before you? I've never had the desire to but with you...you’re making me question everything,” I mumbled out as a smile spread across her face. 

“Does that mean you sort of...have feelings for me?” she asked innocently and I couldn’t help but close my eyes. 

“Maybe...” I stated not being able to look her in the eye. She was probably smirking down at me and I didn’t really want to give her the satisfaction of getting me to admit something so personal. 

“Look at me,” she whispered out and I could feel her warm breath against my lips. My eyes fluttered open and she wasn’t smiling at all. Her lips were parted and all I could see was... _desire_. 

“I’m going to kiss you,” she said softly and all I could do was nod and wait for her lips to connect with mine. A few seconds passed and I had yet to feel her lips on mine and I finally looked up. 

“You have to promise me something though,” she said and I knitted my eyebrows and mouthed, “what?” 

“Promise me you won’t headbutt me after,” she said as a smile grew across her beautiful lips. I couldn’t help but laugh as I nodded my head up towards her. Her lips finally descended on mine and I sighed out gently into her mouth. Her lips slid softly against mine and I couldn’t help the moan that escaped my lips. I was already breathless after a few moments and I couldn’t help but break away from our kiss. Villanelle’s lips immediately attached to my neck and I wrapped my arms around her wanting to bring her in closer. 

“Take off your shirt. I want to kiss _all_ of you,” she mumbled into my neck as her hands slid up the side of my shirt. 

“I...” I stuttered out at a loss of words. Why was I so nervous? Was it because I was about to have sex with a girl or was it because I was having second thoughts? 

“Do you not want to?” she asked pulling back lightly and I shook my head not knowing what to say. I wanted to feel her touch. I wanted to feel her body against my own. 

“Eve?” she asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I cupped her cheeks and pulled her back down towards my lips. She let me control the kiss and didn’t try to deepen it. She was letting me set the pace and I smiled into the kiss. 

“I...I’m not sure I’m ready to do _that_ ,” I said stroking her cheeks lightly in my hands. She turned her head and kissed the side of my hand gently. 

“That’s okay. I can always masturbate about you later,” she said smiling down at me and I turned my head and brought my hand up to cover my face embarrassed at her words. Must she be so blunt? 

“What?” she asked innocently. 

“I...I can’t believe you just said that,” I said uncovering my eyes and looking up into hers. She leaned down and pecked my lips before tucking her head into my neck. 

“Are you surprised?” she asked, “I believe I told you I masturbate about you a lot. Now that I've finally kissed you, I don’t have to imagine what it’s like anymore. I’ll just have to imagine what it’s like to kiss you _everywhere else_ ,” she said squeezing my hip lightly as she snuggled further into me. Everywhere else, did she mean? This woman will be the death of me. 

“What are you doing?” I asked as she brought the covers up over our bodies. 

“We’re going to sleep,” she said nonchalantly. She pushed me gently onto my side, molding herself to my back as she wrapped her arm tightly across my stomach. 

“Who knows? Maybe you’ll want to have sex with me after being pressed up against me all night. If you change your mind in the middle of the night, don’t hesitate to wake me up,” she whispered into my ear. My body shuttered and all I could do was nod as she pulled me in tighter against her. Her warm breasts were pressed against my back with nothing but a lace bra between us. I should have just taken off my shirt when she asked me to. Was it wrong of me to want to feel her _bare_ breasts against my back? I really needed to stop thinking and go to sleep. 

This was going to be a _long_ night. 

* * *

part 2?


	2. Chapter 2

My fingers gently ran down the soft skin of Villanelle’s cheek as she slept soundly in my bed. Sleep never came to me that night. Too many thoughts running through my head and Villanelle sleeping beside me hindered me from doing so. My fingers gently ran over the bruise on her eye and I couldn’t help but trace my fingers back and forth across it. 

I quickly pulled my hand away wondering what the hell I was doing. I was _married_ and here I was sleeping beside another person. Even though I had been unfaithful before, this somehow felt different, more intimate. What I was doing right now was on a _whole_ different level. I didn’t lie awake with Hugo and I didn’t run my hands down his face and neck like a lover would. 

“Why did you stop?” Villanelle asked startling me from my thoughts. 

“I...I didn’t mean to wake you up,” I whispered and she immediately shook her head softly. 

“No, no it felt nice. Please continue,” she stated reaching for my hand and placing it back on her cheek. I hesitantly started to stroke her cheek once again and I watched as she snuggled back into the pillow. 

“Why are you awake?” she asked with a deeper and raspier voice than I had ever heard from her. 

“I haven’t been able to fall asleep,” I said shrugging my shoulders lightly. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she reached out and tangled our fingers together. 

“Turn onto your stomach,” she said sitting up in the bed and gently pushing my body into the mattress. I was too exhausted to question her actions and I turned my head to the side as she climbed onto my back. My eyes widened a bit when she straddled my backside. 

“I’m going to give you a massage so you can relax,” she said running her fingers lightly underneath my shirt. I moaned out gently at her touch and snuggled my head deeper into the pillow. 

“Can I lift your shirt up?” she asked and all I could do was nod as she nudged my shirt up until it was bunched up above my bare breasts. My muscles tensed as her nails scratched at my upper back. Her fingers kneaded into my back and I couldn’t help but let out another moan. Her fingers grazed the sides of my breasts and I squirmed lightly under her touch. 

“Your skin is so soft,” Villanelle whispered as she continued to massage the stiff muscles in my back. 

“Relax. You’re so tense,” Villanelle stated as she leaned forward and whispered into my ear. My body shuddered under her touch and to be honest, her touch was lighting a fire inside of my body. The thought of me doing something I might regret had me jumping up in bed quickly pulling down my shirt in the process. 

“What’s wrong? Are you not enjoying the massage?” she asked with knitted eyebrows. “I’ve been told by many people that I give amazing massages. Although, they usually like the massage better when I use my tongue,” she said with a serious expression. 

“Oh my God,” my eyes widened at her statement and I placed my hands over my face sighing out. 

Villanelle reached up trying to pull my hands into hers but I shook my head and backed up as far away from her as I could. 

“Villanelle, please. Don’t touch me,” I said with my eyes closed. If I opened them, I would probably grab her face and bring our lips together. 

“Look at me,” she said and I shook my head in my hands slowly. I could feel the bed dip and I knew she was crawling over towards me. 

“Stop fighting this,” she said softly, “I saw how you reacted when I touched you,” she said pulling my hands away from my face. I sighed out and looked up at her and I couldn’t help but trail my eyes down towards her lips. 

“I won’t deny it. It felt good, it felt really good but I...,” I rambled on not knowing how to articulate exactly what I wanted to say. Her hands cupped both my cheeks and I closed my eyes at her touch. What was it about her touch that felt so good? 

“Let me pleasure you,” she breathed into my ear gently. Her face disappeared into the crook of my neck as she nipped at my neck softly. My chest rose up and down rapidly as I felt her tongue poke out and lick a path up towards my ear. 

“God,” I mumbled out tilting my head to the side giving her more access. Her actions grew bolder as her hands made their way underneath my shirt and I was helpless under her touch. I arched into her every move silently letting her know that I was enjoying it. 

“Take this off,” she mumbled into my neck as she pushed my shirt up. All I could do was lift my arms and watch as she effortlessly glided the shirt over my head and threw it onto the bed. My arms automatically covered my breasts and she shook her head gently. 

“Don’t hide,” she whispered tugging at my arms as she guided me down towards the bed. My head hit the pillow and Villanelle climbed on top of me so that her face was level with my chest. Her fingertips grazed my nipples and I shivered at her touch not expecting to feel her lips on them a moment later. 

I gasped as I opened my eyes to see her mouth completely covering my right breast. My hands reached for the back of her head as I watched her kiss my chest with feather like kisses. My body had never responded like this before. I squeezed my legs together lightly and to say I was turned on was an understatement. 

“Is this okay?” Villanelle asked pulling away from me. I quickly nodded and pulled her head back down to my chest. I could hear her laugh lightly as she peppered open mouthed kisses across my breasts. Her kisses traveled through the valley of my breasts, up my neck, and finally to my lips. 

My mouth opened against hers willingly and I sighed out as I felt her tongue slide in. I couldn’t remember the last time I had been kissed so deeply and passionately. I felt like a teenager all over again. My hands nervously reached out and touched her toned stomach. I could feel her smiling into our kiss as my hands continued to roam all over her body. 

“Take it off,” Villanelle whispered into my ear as my hands met the clasp on her bra. My hands were shaking as I tried to unclasp her bra and after a few moments I felt a pop. The straps of her bra fell over her shoulders and I looked down to see her bare breasts. She slipped her arms out of the straps and I gasped when our bare chests met each other's. 

My hands immediately found her breasts and I cupped them in my hands gently. This was definitely a new sensation. 

“Wow,” I muttered out, kneading her breasts slowly in my hands. 

“Eve, I want to feel all of you,” she breathed against my open mouth. I gulped slightly as her hands traveled down towards my panties. 

“Do you want me to?” she asked, her fingers hovering over my panties. She was waiting for me to give her permission. Seeing this side of her was throwing me off completely. Villanelle was usually demanding and did things without the consideration of anyone but herself. Seeing her so gentle and caring was a surprise. 

“I want you to,” I mumbled out gently lifting my hips so she could slide my underwear off. I blushed slightly at my plain, unflattering panties. She didn’t seem to care one bit as she slid hers off as well leaving absolutely no barriers between us. She gently nudged my legs apart and straddled one of my legs. The warmth I felt from her center was like nothing I've ever felt before. Our lips met as our hips started to move to a steady rhythm. As our centers met, I couldn’t believe how much pleasure it was giving me. 

“I’ve never been this wet,” I breathed against her lips and she responded by picking up the pace. Her hands were running up and down my sides while I struggled to breathe. Her lips were softer than anyone's I had ever kissed. She pulled her body away from mine a few minutes later and I almost protested until her kisses started to travel down my body. 

“I’m going to taste you, Eve,” she said nudging my thighs apart as she settled gently between them. I sat up on my elbows in anticipation of what she was about to do. Her nose tickled across my center and I sighed out in pleasure. She peppered kisses up and down my thighs, being careful not to touch where I desperately wanted her to. 

“Please,” I muttered out, pushing my hips up hoping her lips would come in contact with my center. 

“Please what?” she asked, smirking up at me and I almost felt like headbutting her again for how she was teasing me. 

“Don’t tease me,” I stated once again lifting my hips up towards her mouth. She laughed as her head lowered and I felt her blow air softly against my center. My body shuttered and I couldn’t help but let my head fall back as I sighed out. I was going to have an orgasm before she even really touched me. 

“Villanelle, I’m about to...” my words died on my lips as I felt the warmth of her tongue meet my center. A loud moan escaped my lips and my hands tangled in her hair as her tongue started to move up and down. 

“Oh my God, don’t stop,” I gasped as she grasped my hips in her hands steading me in place. I had never felt such pleasure in my life. I watched as her tongue swept back and forth as her hands dug into my hips softly. Her eyes were locked on mine and never once did she look away. Her tongue slid up and down, side to side, and finally inside. 

“Villanelle,” I moaned out as she thrust her tongue in and out of me at a slow but steady pace. She moved her mouth upwards and gently coated her fingers in my wetness before thrusting two in gently. Her mouth lowered to my clit and my hips jumped up in bed at the overwhelming sensation. 

“I’m... I’m about to,” I trailed off not able to finish my sentence as I felt my whole body start to pulsate. A rush of warmth filled my entire body as she continued to suck at the most sensitive part of my body. I gasped holding her head in place as she lowered her mouth to my dripping center. 

“Look at me,” she said firmly. My entire body felt like it was weighed down but I opened my heavy-lidded eyes to look at her like she requested. 

“You taste _amazing_ ,” she mumbled against my center. She swiped her tongue against me taking in every last drop I had to offer. I gently pushed her head away too sensitive for her to continue. 

“I...I’ve never experienced anything like that,” I muttered out as my head hit the pillow. My eyes felt heavy, like I could fall asleep at any minute. 

“Give me just a minute and I’ll...” I started to say but Villanelle shushed me and put her finger against my lips. 

“Go to sleep,” she mumbled out, reaching for the covers to bring over our naked bodies. She resumed her position she was in earlier. Her front flush against my back with her arm draped across my waist. She pulled me into her and I shut my eyes and nodded, too tired to say anything else. 

“By the way, I have a surprise for you tomorrow...or today since it’s already the early hours of the morning,” she said and I squinted my eyes confused as to what she was talking about. 

“Mhmm,” I muttered out gently, not having the strength to question her. I could feel my eyes getting heavier by the moment as I started to drift off to sleep. 

“Happy Birthday, Eve,” she whispered into my ear, laying a gentle kiss to the back of my neck. A smile spread lazily across my face before I drifted off to sleep a few moments later. 

* * *


End file.
